This invention pertains to a holster for a handgun, such as a revolver. More particularly, the invention relates to such a holster which is capable of receiving a handgun having the usual sharp, protruding sighting devices, with the holster being constructed with a special spine structure, which resists abrasion and tearing by such devices.
Although the instant invention has specific application to my Hand Gun Holster with Contractive Shape Memory, as disclosed in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 425,423, filed Sept. 28, 1982, the invention is applicable to any fabric-lined holster constructed of pliable material, which is subject to abrasion and wear by the action of sighting devices commonly found on handguns. Particularly in the case where a handgun is repeatedly withdrawn from a holster in a rapid fashion, a "quick-draw", holsters are torn by the sights on handguns. Even in normal use, the withdrawal of a handgun from a holster may result in some abrading of the holster fabric.
Some holsters have been designed with abrasion-resistant material incorporated into the lining of the holster. This material has frequently been metallic, and, while protecting the holster, has damaged gun sights, resulting in reduced accuracy.
A general object of the present invention, then, is to provide an abrasion-resistant portion of a holster which will contact a gun sight and be minimally affected thereby.
Another object of the invention is to provide an abrasion-resistant spine structure in a holster which will not produce excessive wear on a handgun retained within such a holster.
A further object of the invention is to provide an abrasion-resistant spine structure usable in a contractive-shape-type-memory holster, which will not reduce the holster's contractive-shape performance.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a web-like spine structure of nylon mesh is incorporated into the portion of a fabric-lined holster which will come in contact with the sights on a handgun. This mesh-like element is of considerably tougher material than is the normal lining of the holster, thereby providing additional protection for the holster while not damaging the sights on a handgun.
In a modification of the preferred embodiment, the mesh-like nylon spine structure is coated (treated) with a polymer film to produce an even tougher substance which will contact the sights on a handgun, and which will also provide a "slick" surface permitting rapid withdrawal of a handgun from a holster.
The proposed abrasion-resistant spine structure may, of course, be incorporated into conventional, noncontractive shape, fabric-lined holsters, and therein will provide additional protection for both the holster and a handgun.
These and other objects and advantages which are attained by the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.